leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Fomantis (Pokémon)
|} Fomantis (Japanese: カリキリ Karikiri) is a introduced in Generation VII. It evolves into when leveled up in the day starting at level 34. Biology Fomantis is a small, plant-like Pokémon. It has large, dark pink eyes with slightly darker pupils. Tufts of light green hair surround its head. A particularly large tuft in front slightly overhangs its face. A small, dark green sprouts from the center of its head, which emits a pleasant aroma. Around its neck is a collar of short, dark green leaves. Extending from its collar are four lighter green leaves with white tips: two in the front and two in the back. In the front, these leaves act as scythe-like arms. Its main body is pale pink with a thick, dark pink stripe down the front and back. It has a stubby tail and two short legs. In order to achieve evolution, Fomantis stores up energy gathered by photosynthesis. It is nocturnal, so during the day it spreads its leaves wide to catch the sunlight. During the night, it spends its time searching for a new spot to sleep for the next day. It will not stay in the same spot for more than a day due to the danger involved. If anything bothers it while it is gathering sunlight, Fomantis will fiercely attack it. When regularly exposed to sunlight, it grow up with vivid coloration. Though it excels at long-range attacks, it will rarely use those that require it to use its stored photosynthetic energy.http://www.pokemon-sunmoon.com/en-us/pokemon/fomantis/ In the anime Major appearances Multiple Fomantis debuted in Currying Favor and Flavor!. and encountered a group of sleeping Fomantis whilst searching for a Mago Berry. Minor appearances A 's Fomantis appeared in Balloons, Brionne, and Belligerence!. Pokédex entries type. Fomantis sleep with their leaves spread to gather sunlight for photosynthesis.}} In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries often gather near the tall grass where Fomantis are hiding.}} |} |} Game locations , Lush Jungle}} , Lush Jungle}} |} |} In side games |area=Event: }} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Aromatherapy|Grass|Status|—|—|5}} |Defog|Flying|Status|—|—|15}} |Giga Drain|Grass|Special|75|100|10||'}} |Leaf Storm|Grass|Special|130|90|5||'}} |Weather Ball|Normal|Special|50|100|10}} By tutoring Side game data |} Evolution in the |no2=754 |name2=Lurantis |type1-2=Grass}} Sprites Trivia Origin Fomantis is likely based on the , which is known for being able to mimic the flower, along with the orchid itself. Name origin Fomantis may be a combination of ''faux (French for both false and scythe) and mantis. Karikiri may be a combination of 仮 kari (pseudo-), 刈 kari (prune; trim), and 螳螂 kamakiri (praying mantis). In other languages , , and |fr=Mimantis|frmeaning=From and mantis |es=Fomantis|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Imantis|demeaning=From and Mantis |it=Fomantis|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=짜랑랑 Jjarangnang|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=偽螳草 / 伪螳草 Wèitángcǎo / Wěitángcǎo|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |zh_yue=偽螳草 Ngaihtòhngchóu|zh_yuemeaning=From , , and |ru=Фомантис Fomantis|rumeaning=Transcription of English name}} Related articles Notes External links |} Category:Pokémon that evolve based on time Category:Pokémon that evolve only during the day de:Imantis es:Fomantis fr:Mimantis it:Fomantis ja:カリキリ zh:伪螳草